Measuring Up
by Fer8girl
Summary: For the 'Take Your Fandom to Work' challenge. A SWTOR AU. Based on my Cathar Trooper Nya and my Cathar Smuggler Dixie, the girls have been transplanted into my RL job of working with men's clothing. These girls are used to handling guys, but it's totally different when it's Nya's fiance Aric, and Dixie gets to meet Corso for the first time. Rated T for mildly suggestive content
1. Measuring Up

"Bored?"

Nya's dry voice pulled Dixie from her thoughts and she smiled sheepishly as her large mauve eyes met her friend's sparkling blue ones. "Yeah, how could you tell?"

"Well, it's only the third time you've adjusted that mannequin," Nya snickered. "Unless you like running your hands over inanimate guys, which is another problem altogether."

"They're less problematic than the real thing." Dixie giggled as she surveyed the rows of headless forms, each displaying various styles of men's formal-wear. "They always look good, they don't talk back..."

Don't break your heart she didn't say aloud, but from Nya's eloquent look, her friend already knew what she was thinking.

"These 'guys' are the closest thing to companionship you've had in awhile," she scolded, raising her hand as Dixie opened her mouth to protest. "I'm not saying you need someone to be happy. But I can tell you're lonely. You know, you can always come out with me and Aric."

"And feel like the third wheel?" Dixie scoffed. "No thank you."

"You and me then, just us girls," Nya countered. "Been too long since we had a ladies night. We can go out, or just crash at your place with take-out. Your choice."

"Will your one-and-only be able to part with you for an evening?"

"Contrary to everyone's beliefs we're not joined at the hip," Nya chuckled. "In fact a few of his groomsmen are coming into town for the weekend so he'll probably want to spend some 'guy time' with them."

A shrill beeping rang out from the store's comm and Nya sailed gracefully to it, singing out "Got it!"

Dixie glanced over just in time to see a devilish grin bloom across Nya's face, before she activated the comm and spoke in an impossibly breathless voice. "Nya's Sex Shop, home of the Birthday Suit. How may we service you?"

"NYA!" Dixie squealed as her friend hooted in laughter.

"Oh relax, it's just Aric." Nya was still grinning as she pressed the comm to her ear. "Hey Big Guy, whatcha up to?"

As Nya listened intently Dixie regarded her friend. They might both be Cathars, but there were times Dixie felt like they were different species. With her pale fur and bright auburn mane Nya seemed like an exotic bird, glittering with cream and flame-colored plumage, and making Dixie feel drab in her own chocolate-striped, amber pelt. Even at the little menswear shop where they worked Nya was the picture of style and confidence, moving with the feline grace typical of their kind. By comparison Dixie felt like she simply faded into the background.

But she also loves me dearly, Dixie reminded herself. Even if they didn't share blood they were closer than sisters, and she knew Nya would gladly put her friend first. Lost in her thoughts again, it took Dixie a moment to realize Nya's brow was furrowed. "Well a little more notice would have been nice."

The pale Cathar sounded irritated and though Dixie usually tuned out Nya's personal conversations, this time she found herself straining to listen. "Alright, since there's no one here but us I guess it'll be fine." Nya heaved a dramatic sigh. "See you in a bit. Yes, love you too."

Nya clicked off the comm, her expression a mixture of excitement and annoyance. "Looks like it's about to get more interesting in here. Aric's bringing in his best man Corso so they can get measured for their tuxedos, they'll be here in about five minutes."

Looking around, Dixie waved her hand at the empty store. "Well, what better time? No one's here. And don't you want to see him?"

"Of course I do, silly." Nya laughed. "But if I make it seem like I'm doing him a favor he appreciates me more. 'Sides he'll owe me for putting up with his guys."

"That bad?"

"Not really." Nya chuckled thoughtfully. "You were going to meet them anyway since you're my Maid-of-Honor. A few are pretty rough around the edges, but once you get to know them they're alright. Corso is..." Nya's reflective gaze brightened for a moment, and she glanced at Dixie with a sly look that raised the amber Cathar's hackles.

"He's what?" she asked warily, and the calculating look faded from Nya's eyes as she shrugged.

"He's nice. Easy to get along with. You'll see when they get here." Suddenly Nya's blue eyes lit up like the gas-flames they resembled. "We got those new samples in, didn't we?"

At Dixie's nod Nya clapped her hands together. "Oh, this is perfect," she exclaimed. "I was just telling Aric about them. We might have a little time before they get here, let's unpack them."

Nya bounced to the back as Dixie shook her head at her friend's enthusiasm, though she understood it completely. Nya had been excited about these tuxedos since they'd first found out their store would be carrying them. Almost military in their styling, Dixie wasn't surprised that the sleek black coats with their silver accents would appeal to her ex-soldier friend. But they were even better than she expected, the flashing accents contrasting beautifully with the crisp cut of the coat. Nya glowed with delight as she held one to her torso, and Dixie knew she was picturing her Aric wearing it.

"HEY! Doesn't anyone work here?"

The laughing bellow had the girls scrambling. So engrossed in their scrutiny of the new goods, they hadn't heard the store's door chime to alert them someone had entered. They scurried from the back, only to be met on the sales floor by a large orange Cathar with glowing yellow eyes.

Aric was an imposing figure, but Dixie's eyes were instantly drawn to the flannel-clad, broad-shouldered human standing with him. He had thick dreadlocks tied back - something she had a particular weakness for - and wore an engaging grin despite looking entirely uncomfortable in the store. In fact he was watching the mannequins suspiciously, like he expected them to jump out and start assaulting him with brightly-colored fabrics.

"Heya Big Guy."

Nya's voice held an extra rich purr as she walked to her fiancé, right before she grabbed his collar, and pulled his face to hers to give him a hard kiss. It was long and suggestive, and when Nya released him he staggered back theatrically. He shook his head as if he'd been cold-cocked and for an instant a love-struck smile flitted across his face before it settled into its usual stoic expression.

"You always look stunned when she does that," Dixie teased, and he grinned again briefly as he pulled Nya to him.

"Do you blame me?" He chuckled. "The woman kisses like most people punch."

"That's the price you pay. Who else are you going to find to put up with you?" Nya grinned smugly up at Aric, but the grin turned to laughter when he snarled playfully and leaned down to nuzzle her neck, tightening his arm around her waist.

"Okay, enough." Nya pushed Aric back just enough to disengage him, but was still smiling while she stayed in his arms. "You'd think I'd have taught you manners by now," she scolded him. "Leaving your friend to fend for himself. Hi Corso."

A bright smile split the man's tanned face as he walked over to Nya and clasped her hand. "Good to see ya, Nya. You really gonna make us wear one of these get-ups?"

"Yeah Hotshot, why one of these? You know I still have my dress-uniform."

Nya rolled her eyes at Aric's protest, and Dixie hid her grin, knowing that this was a reoccurring argument. "But you're doing this for me Big Guy." She smiled sweetly up at him. "Besides, Dixie and I will take good care of you boys."

At the mention of her name Dixie stepped forward, twisting the ends of her tape measure between her fingers. Corso's eyes darted to her, and she thought she caught a gleam of appreciation in them.

"So you're Nya's best friend." He stepped towards her and grasped her hand firmly. "Pleasure to finally meet you. Guess we'll be walkin' down the aisle together."

Overwhelmed by shock, she stared at him for a moment before understanding flooded her. "Oh yes, since you're the best man and I'm the maid-of-honor."

"Well, yeah," he started saying, then paused. It seemed like he suddenly realized how his statement could be interpreted and a crimson glow appeared under the healthy tan of his cheeks. "Yeah, since, um, what you said..." He ducked his head, but not before she saw the glow deepen.

"Sorry, this is all new to me," he confided. "Never been in a wedding before."

"Neither have I," she confessed softly. "But I've helped with tons, and tuxes are my specialty so you're in good hands."

"Glad to hear it." The red started fading from his cheeks as he turned back to Nya, who was looking at the pair with a knowing grin. "So Boss Lady, what do you need us to do?"

"Just come on back boys."

Nya beckoned for the guys to follow her as she strode to a large, open section near the back of the store, flanked by dressing rooms and partially obscured from the front by a long counter. Snapping her tape-measure she walked to Aric, making it plain that Dixie was supposed to take care of Corso.

"Alright Big Guy, you know the deal." She nudged him just offset of the center of the floor. "Just stand there and look handsome."

Dixie could hear Aric grumbling under his breath and Nya chuckling as she wrapped her tape-measure around him, touching and stroking him with more familiarity than she would with a client. Dixie approached Corso, who was watching the couple with amusement before his eyes dropped to hers.

"So I'm s'posed to stand here and look handsome?" He wiggled his eyebrows and giggles started pouring from her.

"Think you can do that?" she teased back, getting him to chuckle in return.

"Dunno, I'll try my best."

Dixie giggled again as she grabbed her tape, trying to remember the last time someone had made her laugh so easily. "Now I'll need to get around your neck." She reached up and gently wrapped the tape around him, noting that he shivered when she brushed his skin.

"Tickle?" she asked, and he nodded slightly. "Sorry."

"S'alright." He turned and smiled at her again. "What else you need?"

"Umm..." His smile made her lose track of her thoughts, the routine she'd run hundreds of times flying from her head. "Just stand up straight with your arms at your sides."

She bobbed on her tip-toes to swing her tape up over his head and ran it behind his back to measure around his arms and chest. That can't be right, she thought to herself, and double-checked the impressive number. Seemed like Corso had some assets hidden under the loose flannel shirt he wore.

Gesturing for him to raise his arms, she leaned in to measure around his chest alone. Normally she held her breath during this process - her sensitive sense of smell had been assailed more than once by a not-so-fresh client - but this time she found herself taking a discrete whiff. He smelled clean, warm, and oddly inviting. For some reason she got the same feeling from his scent as she did when she stood outside of her favorite caf shop, like she could spend all day just breathing in the aroma.

Snap out of it girl, she berated herself. This is a friend of Aric and Nya's, and you're sitting here sniffing him like a pastry? After another mental shake, she whipped her tape around his midsection, trying not to notice how solid it was, then crouched and measured down his leg.

Low laughter from Aric and Nya's direction drew her gaze and she saw Nya had crouched down too. But where Dixie was holding her tape on the outside of Corso's leg, Nya was stroking hers on the inside of Aric's. His eyes were glowing down at his fiancée, and Dixie groaned as she realized he was biting his lower lip.

"You two." She rolled her eyes as Nya smirked at her.

"Just making sure my inseam measurement is accurate." Nya splayed her hand over Aric's thigh, stroking upward as she rose. "Did you get Corso's?"

Dixie shot a quelling look at her friend before glancing up at Corso, who looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"She doesn't have to," he insisted, then looked down at Dixie. "You don't have to, right?"

"No, Nya's just being Nya." She sighed as she started to rise and faltered. Instantly a warm hand grabbed hers and helped her up.

"There ya go." Corso was smiling again as she steadied herself, and she nodded her thanks while she retrieved her data-pad and input her numbers.

"Hmmmm."

Nya's thoughtful murmur caught Dixie's attention and she realized the woman had been looking over her shoulder and reading her measurements. The pale Cathar then breezed to the backroom for a moment, rustling around before returning with two armfuls of clothing.

"You guys are in luck, we got in the samples of the tuxes I want you in for the wedding. You can be our first test-subjects."

"Victims, she means," Aric murmured to Corso, who chuckled as Nya handed him several garments.

"Don't listen to him. Just go put these on and come out when you're done." She directed each of the guys to a dressing room, then turned to Dixie with brilliant eyes. Quickly grasping Dixie's arm, she pulled her to the front counter, out of ear-shot of the dressing rooms.

"Wellll?" She prompted softly, and Dixie tried looking innocent.

"Well what?"

"Well, what do you think?" Nya huffed impatiently. "I heard you, you were ready to inhale him like a cupcake."

"I was n..." She wanted to deny the wayward sniffing, but Nya's raised eyebrow told her it was a moot point. "He did smell good," she admitted and her friend's eyes went from glowing to super-nova.

"I knew it. So when you gonna ask him out?"

"No, no, no." Dixie waved her hands as if it could fan away Nya's ideas. "These things never work. I mean he seems nice, but say we start dating. Things get messy, and then it's all awkward because he's Aric's friend and I'm yours and... " She sighed helplessly. "It's just not a good idea." Another thought struck her and she eyed Nya suspiciously. "You didn't plan this, did you?"

"Not in the slightest." Nya's denial was completely genuine, but it wasn't long before she started grinning again. "It's too perfect, though. I mean he's single, he's cute..." She paused for dramatic effect. "He can dance."

Damn, another weakness, Dixie thought. Her friend knew just where to strike for maximum effect, but Dixie still tried holding her ground. "How do you know? Have you seen him?"

"Aric says he can." Nya shrugged. "Says whenever they go out Corso heads straight to the dance floor."

"You know Aric's idea of dancing is shuffling his feet while he grabs your butt."

Nya pretended to look wounded, but started chuckling again. "You're right. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't give Corso a shot. Maybe come out with us or..."

"Ahh, 'cuse me ladies?"

Both girls looked back at the dressing rooms and saw Corso's hand waving through a crack in his barely opened door. "Not sure if I got this right."

Nya's toothy smile spread across her face as she nudged her friend and gave her a suggestive wink. "Go on, give him a hand."

"Not the kind you're thinking," Dixie grumbled as she gave Nya a warning look, then headed back to the dressing rooms.

"Did you need help?" she asked as she tapped on his door and he cracked it open again. He smiled sheepishly at her, which somehow made him look even more adorable as he nodded.

"'Fraid I'm not sure what goes where."

"If you're dressed I can... " He opened the door wider and the word 'check' died on her tongue as she saw him in the formal-wear. Well, almost in the formal-wear, she corrected herself.

He'd managed to get on the fitted undershirt, but had misaligned the buttons so that the front gaped open, exposing peeks of smooth tanned skin. A few of his dreads had escaped the tie as he'd changed, grazing his broad shoulders and making him look even more disheveled. The scene was surprisingly intimate, like she'd caught a lover in the act of undressing, and it sent a shockingly heated spike through her stomach. As she gazed at him his cheeks started turning red again and he ducked his head.

"That bad, huh?"

His statement reminded her that she was staring and she shook her head rapidly. "No, it's not that," she said, and swallowed hard to hide her own embarrassment. "Uh, here."

She reached into the room and he leaned to within her reach while she undid the front of the shirt. More skin was revealed and she averted her eyes as her deft fingers straightened the buttons and fed them through the correct holes. Working by touch turned out to be an even worse idea though, occasionally her fingers would graze the warm skin and she had to force the normally precise digits to keep from shaking.

"That should do it." Her words came out on a sigh as her eyes rose and met his. The blush had receded, and he gave her a warm smile.

"You do have good hands." He raised his own which were broad-fingered and calloused. "Those lil' buttons just didn't want ta' cooperate with these mitts."

As she watched he turned and checked himself in the dressing room's narrow mirror, running his hands over the shirt saying, "Not bad." He turned back to face her, still smiling. "What else?"

"That's good for now," she said. "But you should tuck your shirt in before you come out."

He looked down at the hem of his shirt and started stuffing it into the waistband of the trousers, bringing Dixie's attention to how fitted they were. She knew the pants were designed to look tailored, but these were one step shy of clinging to him, outlining powerful-looking legs. He spun again to look in the mirror and Dixie felt another burst of flustering heat as she saw that the back of the pants were just as tight as the front, cupping his firm butt.

"I'll just let you finish up." She couldn't believe how close she was to stammering. "Come on out when you're done."

Beating a hasty retreat, she backed from the small room and closed the door, almost bumping into Nya.

"How's it going?"

"It's fine," Dixie said. "He just needed a little help." The pale Cathar cocked a smug grin at Dixie who shook her head. "You're enjoying this way too much," Dixie whispered fiercely. "I told you it's not a good idea."

"Well you say it's not a good idea," Nya whispered back. "But something tells me you're starting to think otherwise." Dixie tried glaring at Nya, but was saved from responding by Corso exiting the dressing room.

"So whatcha think Boss Lady?" He beamed at Nya as he did a jaunty little turn, and she shot a meaningful look to Dixie.

"You clean up good Corso." She raised her voice and looked in the direction of the dressing room Aric was occupying. "Might look even better than the groom."

"Let him." A loud grumble sounded from the room just before the large Cathar stepped out. "Then maybe I won't have to wear this."

Despite his objections Dixie could see the corners of Aric's mouth twitching as he held back a smile, appearing pleased with how he looked. Nya definitely was, Dixie noted with a giggle. Her friend sashayed directly to him, grinning as she smoothed her hands up his chest and over his shoulders.

"Daaa-yum, Big Guy!" Her agile fingers plucked at the shirt's high collar, making minor adjustments while she smiled hungrily at him. "Going to have to retract my statement, you look good enough to eat. Let's get that coat on you."

"I don't know, I'm kind of enjoying this." He placed his hands over Nya's as they stroked over his chest, urging them on. "Can't feel your hands through the extra fabric."

Nya pouted prettily for a moment, before Dixie saw the troublesome gleam back in her eyes. "How about Corso tries his on? That way you can see how nice it looks." Her voice dropped to a seductive murmur as her hands moved more slowly, "And I can keep doing this."

Aric shook his head, obviously aware that he was being manipulated, but smiled indulgently at Nya. "Don't mind do you, Corso?"

Corso just grinned back. "S'what I'm here for."

He walked to the tuxedo coat hanging by his room, but his smile faltered as he took it off the hanger and tried sliding it on. The snug coat seemed to fight him, his arms getting awkwardly caught in the sleeves. Out of habit Dixie stepped over to him quickly, and maneuvered the offending fabric off, saying "Here, let me."

She stood behind him, adjusting a sleeve so that it lined up with one arm, then gently grasped his other one to guide it. Running her hand down his arm, she rotated it slightly. The new angle allowed her to lift the jacket so that his arms ran smoothly through the sleeves. A minor tug on the shoulders had the fabric draping with ease, and Corso breathed a relieved sigh.

"You are good." His voice held a trace of admiration. "You got that on real easy like."

"Lots of practice."

She waved off his compliment as she went around to his front and secured the hidden zipper that closed the coat. After adjusting the short silver ornamental braid that hung from his shoulder to the front enclosure, she stood back to check her handiwork... and was floored.

Normally this was her favorite part of her job, having a guy try on a tuxedo for the first time and seeing how he reacted. Usually it was good, like being so dressed up was the door to a classier version of themselves. But with Corso it was like placing a gem in a setting that only enhanced its natural sparkle. Swallowing her gasp, she managed to point to the large mirror, but kept watching him as he walked over to admire himself.

Noble, that was the first adjective that sprung to her mind, Corso looked regal; but not like some haughty aristocrat. More like the prince of some small country, a man used to working side-by-side with his subjects who adored him deeply. I'd adore him, the wayward thought leaped through her mind and she shook her head trying to break it loose.

"See Big Guy, it's not that bad." Nya's voice was a life-line to Dixie, and she used it to yank herself free from her spiraling thoughts. "Now, your turn." She grabbed Aric's coat despite his muttering, and eased him into it. Her hands were flying, using tiny jabs and tweaks to distract him until before he knew it he was wearing the coat.

"So what do ya think Dixie?" Corso's question floated to her and she turned to see him smiling.

"Looks great," she exclaimed too brightly, falling back into the shopgirl patter she used day in and day out. "The taper in the waist is really flattering. And detail across the chest makes it look..." Broad, strong... princely. She found herself biting her tongue and nodding pointlessly, before repeating "Looks great."

"Glad you think so," he chuckled. "You're the expert. How's yours goin' Aric?"

"Let you know in a minute, this one doesn't seem to think I can dress myself." He batted ineffectually at Nya's hands as they scurried over the ornamentation on the coat.

"Just stop fidgeting and let me... there!" Nya grinned proudly as she finished making her adjustments, then patted him on the chest. "Alright, you can go look."

Corso backed from the large mirror and Aric grumbled mildly, but he gave Nya a quick smooch before walking to the spot Corso had relinquished. The two fellas shared the mirror for a moment, jabbing each other good-naturedly and laughing, then Corso walked to Dixie.

"Well that's about as long as I want to spend in this," he said, then a worried look flashed across his face. "Ah, no offense or nothin'. I know you live this stuff, it's just not me."

"None taken." She smiled to reassure him, "Do you need help with that?" She gestured at the front of the coat, and he nodded in relief.

"If you don't mind."

Still smiling up at him, her fingers danced nimbly over the coat, plucking free the fastenings before she walked behind him and eased him free of it.

"Oh!"

Nya's gasp was soft, but it caught Dixie's attention instantly. Still holding Corso's coat she looked at her friend. Nya's eyes were huge and luminous as she gazed at Aric. He was tugging at the coat and looking in the mirror, oblivious to his fiancée's reaction as her hands went to her chest and she walked to him slowly as if dazed.

"Nya?"

Nya glanced at Dixie quickly, giving her a trembly smile before she reached Aric and touched his back lightly. He turned to face her with a sigh, but when he saw her face he started looking concerned. "You alright Hotshot?"

"Now, that's not fair." Nya drew in a deep shuddering breath. "You weren't supposed to look so good."

"It's what you wanted, right?" He seemed at a genuine loss about how he should react and reached out to smooth his hands up and down her arms.

"It is." She sniffed as she smiled up at him. "But, well, we're getting married." Her smile triggered his and he pulled in her tight.

"Of course we are," he murmured and kissed the top of her head. "Of course we are."

He rocked with her in his arms and Dixie's heart swelled at the sight of them. This was the Nya and Aric people rarely saw, not the couple that always teased and poked fun at each other, but the pair that was absolutely, deeply in love. She sighed, and a light touch at her elbow had her turning to Corso whose soft grin was a reflection of hers.

"Think I need a hand with these buttons again."

Let's give these two a moment, he was saying, and she nodded and followed him to his dressing room. He gestured at the buttons and she freed each quickly, still averting her eyes, though she caught herself stealing sneaky glimpses of the firm chest and abs she was revealing.

For his part Corso didn't seem affected by the exposed skin, a fact made more evident when he shrugged from the shirt and picked up his flannel. Judging from that tan he's probably used to working shirtless, Nya thought. The images that thought conjured had her biting her lower lip as she kept her head ducked down, willing herself not to look.

"So, ah, Nya and Aric. What a pair right?" She knew she was grasping for anything to talk about to fill the awkward silence, and was glad to hear the chuckle she was rapidly becoming familiar with.

"They're great. Don't think I've met a better couple."

"They set a high bar, that's for certain," she chuckled back lifting her head in time to see him finish putting his shirt on. He grinned again as he shrugged

"Well I'm sure you and your honey do just fine."

"Who?" The statement confused her for a moment, and she giggled when understanding flooded her. "Oh, no honey."

"Really?" At the realization that she was available his easy-going confidence evaporated. His cheeks started flaming instantly, and his eyes darted in every direction except on her. "Would've thought, well, a cute lil' thing like you. I mean, you seem so sweet and… Um, that's ah, good to know."

"Is it?" Some impish impulse goaded her to ask and he froze, looking more uncomfortable now then he had when she'd been unbuttoning his shirt. He swallowed hard before meeting her gaze.

"Yeah, it is."

Just like that a little spark popped in his eyes, one that sent a tingle down her spine, and the smile they shared turned the tiny space into a cozy one. They both started chuckling, her covering her mouth with her fingers and him rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, before she pointed at the tux pants he still wore.

"You should probably..."

"Yeah, I should probably..." His hand darted out, brushing hers as she left the small room, and they shared another smile before she shut the door.

Once back on the main floor Dixie saw Nya hanging up the coats, stars still glittering in her eyes. "You two are cuter than nexu pups, you know?" Dixie teased, but Nya just smiled as she glided across the floor tidying things up.

"We're in love, we're allowed to be." Then she dropped her voice to a whisper, "How about you and Corso? When are you going out?" At Dixie's pause Nya let out an exasperated sigh. "Still nothing? I swear, I have half a mind…" Her tirade cut off as her shrewd smile returned.

She sauntered over to Aric's dressing room and Dixie watched her friend cautiously before whispering, "What are you up to?"

"Giving you two an excuse to spend time together."

Dixie watched as Nya unfastened the front of her blouse and realized right away what her friend had in mind. She tried pleading with her eyes as she mouthed 'Don't!', but Nya's sultry grin grew as she posed her hand over the dressing room door.

"Just think of this as everyone wins," she whispered. "You get some time with Corso, while I 'distract' Aric. Besides, the lug deserves a reward for being such a good sport about the tuxes. Now shoo! If you're not out in ten minutes, you might start hearing things you'd rather not."

Rapping lightly on the door Nya purred, "Oh Big Guy." and as soon as the door opened a crack she slid in smoothly. There were puzzled murmurs right before a low, sexy growl that made Dixie wonder if ten minutes was an overestimate. She finished straightening up just as Corso exited his room, appearing more composed. But when he looked around, he seemed confused at Aric's absence.

"What happened to the happy couple?"

Dixie pointed at Aric's dressing room just as a feminine chuckle fluttered from it, followed by a low groan. Dixie smacked her hand over her mouth to restrain her laughter and Corso's shoulders started shaking as he held back his own mirth and they shared a conspiring glance.

"Tell ya what. Since those two need some private time why don't I take my lunch break? I know a great little shop nearby with the best caf in town."

"Your treat right?" he teased.

"My treat?"

"Well sure." He lowered his voice and leaned in closer. "I mean I let you undress me, it's the least you can do."

Taking his arm, she beamed up at him as she led him the the store's front door. She took the small sign saying the store would be closed for fifteen minutes, changed it to thirty with a grin, then locked the door.

"Tell you what," she said. "My treat... this time. Deal?" If his smile was bright before now it was brilliant as he tucked her arm into the crook of his.

"Deal."


	2. Sweet on You

_The first(yes, first) companion piece to 'Measuring Up', a story that was supposed to be a fun romp with Nya and Dixie working my RL job but turned into 'My Big Fat Cathar Wedding'. The dynamic of these couples is just too precious, so here, enjoy some fluff!_

* * *

With elaborate cakes stacked high alongside decadent candies, the front window of the small bakery looked like something from a confectioner's fantasy. 'Nuff sugar to rot out every tooth in someone's head, Corso chuckled to himself. Even the sweet aroma wafting from the entrance made him feel a cavity coming on.

"This has to be Nya's doing." He elbowed the large orange Cathar standing next to him. "This sorta place don't seem your style."

"What I do for that woman." Aric eyed the display dubiously. "Told her a dessert buffet would be too much, but she insisted."

"And you just couldn't say no, could ya?" Corso elbowed Aric again. "Bet she batted them eyes and you were lost."

For a moment Aric's rugged features relaxed into a tender smile, then he gave Corso a wry look. "Wish that was a lie. Just don't go telling anyone I've gone soft.

"My lips are sealed." Corso drew his fingers over his mouth as if zipping it. "What I don't get is why you had to go draggin' me into this. I mean, when you said 'let's grab some grub', I thought we'd be gettin' a couple of nerf-burgers."

"Well, look at this place." Aric gestured at the bakery's sign where 'Sinfully Sweet' was written in pastel filigree. "Can't blame me for wanting some back-up of the male variety. Plus Nya thought you might enjoy it."

Nya thought? With that revelation Corso instantly knew what was up. "Dixie's here too, ain't she?"

Aric let out a deep sigh. " I didn't want to ambush you but yeah, she's here. Look, Nya's determined to get you two together as often as she can. She really likes you two as a couple."

So do I, Corso thought, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so smitten with someone. Dixie was sweet, funny and just plain nice to be around, plus she was cuter than a newborn nerf. They'd been taking it slow, meeting for caf or lunch but nothin' more serious than that. Leave it to Nya to think they should speed things up.

"Don't worry, I'll look surprised." He patted Aric's shoulder reassuringly. "Hate t'get you in hot water with your lady."

"Appreciate it." To his surprise Aric clasped his shoulder back and gave him a solemn look. "Dixie's good people and Nya loves her. Not my place to go into it but the girl hasn't had much luck in romance. I think Nya has such high hopes for you two 'cause she figures you'd treat her right."

Corso's grin stretched from ear to ear at hearing such high praise. "Nothin' to worry about there," he assured Aric. "Now let's see what these girls are up to.

Walking into bakery the heavy scents of vanilla, cream and caramelized sugar wrapped around him like a blanket, warm and comforting. "Aric, dahhh-ling." A voice as luxurious as the rich scents called to them. "You're late, the ladies are already set up in the tasting room."

A stunning brunette stepped into the room, her lush figure emphasized by the clinging black dress she wore and her amethyst eyes glittering with mischief. "My my Aric. Usually I provide the tempting treats, but it seems this time you've brought something delectable into my shop." Sauntering straight to Corso she presented a hand for him to shake. "Vanessa Iresso, but my close friends call me Vee." Leaning closer she winked at him. "And I do hope we'll get close."

Blindsided by the woman's flagrant flirtation Corso could only gape as he shook her hand. "Corso Riggs, ma'am," he said when his voice reemerged. "Pleasure's all mine."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Vee teased with a tinkling laugh.

"Down girl," Aric grumbled. "Not for you."

"Oh drat, and here I thought you were giving me an early tip." Vee pouted playfully as she winked at Corso again. "I do love a good tip... and everything else that comes with it." There was an audible 'smack' as Aric covered his face with his hand and groaned.

"Hey, I hope you're discussing cake designs out there, instead of flirting while I'm elbow deep in batter."

A deep voice sailed from the kitchen and Vanessa laughed as she looked tenderly over her shoulder. "You just keep that batter flowing Felix," she called out before smiling at Corso again. "And I'm only teasing darling."

"Better be, or you don't get to lick the spoon." The man's husky voice called back.

"My husband." The smile on her face was less flirty and more genuine. "I'll let him know you're here Aric. He's busy working on an eight tier red velvet cake.

"You flirt like this with your husband in earshot?" Corso asked, startled.

"Are you kidding? He knows I'm just a akk dog barking at passing speeders. He's the one who's got me leashed and love-drunk," Vanessa admitted with a chuckle.

"She does this to all men when she meets them for the first time," Aric explained. "She's harmless, and she and Felix whip up the best desserts this side of the Outer Rim."

"Speaking of which, this way gentlemen." Vee motioned for the guys to follow her as she lowered her voice to a husky contralto. "Prepare your senses for the ultimate in decadence."

"Does she always try ta make food sound like sex?" Corso muttered to Aric.

The large Cathar rolled his eyes and nodded. "You get used to it."

Vee led them past tables laden with color-coordinated confections. Jars of jelly-beans and candy-coated chocolates sat by plates piled with crystalline sugar sticks. Tiny tarts boasted almost every fruit imaginable and were adorned with elaborate lattice work. The more he saw the more impressed he was, and the more self-conscious. He was struck by the nightmarish vision of hitting one of the tables and everything crashing to the floor in a kaleidoscopic catastrophe. So he tucked his arms in, holding his breath until they reached the parlor where Nya and Dixie were.

Compared to the riot of color on the main floor the muted tones of the tasting room were serene. A short table held a place of honor in the center of the room, surrounded by cushy chairs. Nya and Dixie sat together on a small couch, giggling as they picked through the remnants of half-eaten desserts. The thick, dark carpet muffled his and Aric's steps, and it wasn't until he cleared his throat that the ladies looked up and saw the guys.

Now that's the sweetest thing I've seen all day, he thought as he smiled at the petite Cathar. A vision in lavender lace, she looked like a dessert herself with her caramel fur and chocolate stripes. Her pale mauve eyes widened in surprise, but she still beamed at him before throwing Nya an accusing look.

"Really?"

Dixie's exasperated tone didn't seem to faze Nya in the slightest. The creamy Cathar's smug grin radiated all the way up the flame-colored swath that emblazoned her forehead to her bright auburn mane. "Yup! And I'm rather proud of it too. So instead of acting huffy why don't you admit you're happy he's here and let the guys sit down while Vee sets us up with round two."

"Your woman." Dixie pointed a finger at Aric who pointed one right back.

"Your friend," he teased, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Yes, and you both love me," Nya laughed as she moved over to make room for Aric to sit while Corso pulled a chair close to Dixie and sat down. "Now, we're having trouble deciding between the almond-mocha cream filling or the fresh raspberry."

"Thought you'd picked the raspberry," Aric said and Nya gave him a sly look.

"I did," she whispered. "But no harm in sampling as many as we can before we tell Vee that."

"Still haven't gotten over her pouncing on me, huh?" Aric shook his head while Nya's grin grew.

"Not faulting her taste, but she knew you were engaged. Now she can make up for it by plying us with gourmet goodies."

"So she came on to you too?" Corso asked and Aric covered his face with his hand.

"She may have made some comments about Cathar tongues and licking up cream, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Next round!" Vee's throaty voice sang out as she walked through the parlor's door balancing a large tray. "I've bought more filling samples, plus a round of mini-desserts. And Felix insisted that you try some of our cookies. Cookie trays have become popular at these events."

She set down the tray and Corso was stunned by the sheer array of sweets. Tiny cupcakes sat next to macaroons so airy he was surprised they didn't float. Small pots filled with a rainbow of fruity jams and rich creams occupied a plate that also boasted small chunks of cake. Bite-sized cookies in more varieties than he could count filled another, and as Vee arranged the plates around the table she picked up a dark-chocolate cookie studded with white-chocolate chunks and plump walnuts.

"What do you say Corso?" She grinned as she waved it in front of him. "Wanna bite my cookie?"

"Ummm." Corso could feel his face growing hot. "Nice of you to offer, but that looks a bit much for me."

Quick as a wink Dixie reached over and grabbed a small cupcake dabbed with creamy ivory frosting. "Here," she said gently. "I tried one of these, I think you'll like them."

'Thanks', he mouthed as he smiled in gratitude and took the treat from her hand, letting his fingers linger on hers. For her part Vee seemed unaffected by his rejection, shrugging as she moved to Nya and Aric.

He sank his teeth into the dainty delicacy, then looked in surprise at the morsel in his hand. There were cherries and nuts blended into the moist batter, and the frosting was a caramel cloud that dissolved as soon as it hit his tongue. "Never tried anything like that," he admitted and Dixie's smile widened as she nodded.

"Me either," she said. "I've already eaten two or three. They're addictive." She grabbed another one from the tray, her eyes closing as she bit into it with a heavy sigh. Watching her was almost as delicious as the cake in his hand, and for a moment he just sat and smiled. When she finally opened her eyes she took his hand and smiled back, though hers was more shy.

"Sorry about Nya tricking you into being here," she murmured.

"Don't be, I'm glad she did." A brief stab of concern ran through him. "You don't mind, do ya?"

Her eyes widened in shock as she shook her head. "Oh no, I mean I'm happy you're here. It's just, well, Nya doesn't need to interfere. I like the pace we're moving at."

"Me too." He squeezed the hand holding his. "Takin' our time is nice. Makes it feel... special."

"Special," she repeated, her eyes glowing at him. "Yeah, that it is. Oh! Think we need some napkins, you've got some frosting..." She giggled as she tapped the corner of her mouth but it took him a second to realize what she meant.

"Here?" He licked the edge of his mouth and she giggled again.

"No other side."

She reached to his face to brush the sweet topping away just as he was trying to lap it gone, and his tongue swiped up her thumb, tasting the caramel frosting and the soft pad of the digit.

"Oh..." she breathed, a flicker of warmth joining the playful light in her eyes.

She glanced at Nya quickly, then stroked her knuckles forward. A whisper of velvet brushed his jaw and his lids closed while he savored the sensation. Then cool air took the place of her fingers and he opened his eyes to meet her smile.

"So when's _your_ big day?"

A deep voice startled them and they looked up at a tall, dark-skinned man with twinkling eyes and a friendly smile. He grinned while stirring something fragrant in a large mixing bowl.

"Uhh, uhh," Dixie stammered as her eyes darted down, and Corso placed his hand back over hers.

"Don't have one yet," he replied and the man nodded sagely.

"Well when you do, get in touch. I'm Felix Iresso, might say I'm the brains of this outfit."

"A genius in the kitchen, maybe," Vee said laughingly. "But not necessarily the brains." She wrapped her arms around Felix, hands sliding under his apron as her laugh became a low chuckle. "You are in trouble Sweetie. You know how much I love when your hands are full and you're powerless to stop me?"

There was slow, sensual movement under the batter-spattered fabric that had Corso shaking his head before Felix started chuckling with his wife. "Ease up Darlin', we have clients."

"Fine," she replied with a pout. "But it's your own fault for being so sexy."

"Leave the man be Vee," Nya called out. "I don't want to think about what happens in that kitchen if it doesn't involve food."

"And if it does?" Vee shot back and Nya's jaw dropped, right before she rolled her eyes with a groan.

"Don't let her fool you, my kitchen's so clean you could perform surgery in there." Felix bumped Vee with his hip and winked at her. "It's just her mind that's dirty." He smiled at Dixie and Corso again, then nodded at Aric and Nya. "Good seeing you Jorgan, but I'd better get back to baking."

"You too Iresso. Have fun."

"I always do." Planting a quick smooch on Vee's cheek he strolled back to the kitchen, whistling while he stirred.

The adoring look on Vee's face as she gazed after her husband let Corso know what she'd said about being 'leashed and love-drunk' was absolutely true, and when it finally faded she glanced at Aric and Nya and grinned. "Since you guys are set for awhile I'm going to see if Felix needs help."

"Whipping his cream?" Nya suggested, "Kneading his dough? Buttering his b..." Aric's hand pressed over Nya's mouth cutting her off, but the unholy humor gleaming in her blue eyes was reflected in Vee's violet ones.

"Maybe all of the above," she purred as she sashayed out towards the kitchen.

"You have to encourage her?" Aric scolded as a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth and Nya shrugged.

"Our minds live in adjacent gutters. It's why I like her."

Aric shook his head, but his shoulders joined in as he held back his laughter. All innuendo aside, Vee definitely had it bad for her husband, Corso thought. The woman looked at Felix like he was one of the indulgent treats he baked. Kinda like the way you've been looking at someone, he thought, and he turned to Dixie. Her fingers shifted under his, and he stroked them lightly.

"You said 'yet'," she whispered, and his cheeks went flame-hot as he realized what she meant.

"Well, ah..." His mouth felt about as graceful as a wet-rag. "He asked, and um, well I didn't know what to say, and..."

He trailed off helplessly, his eyes dropping to the table until he felt her turn her hand over and clasp his. Looking up he was greeted with smile sweeter than the cupcakes littering the table, and he was sorely tempted to lean in for a taste. Seemed like Dixie might've been entertaining the same thoughts, the way her eyes kept bobbing to his mouth.

"Hey Nya," she said, still holding his gaze. "Mind if I show Corso the design for the wedding cake?"

"Sure, sure."

Nya's distracted tone had Corso glancing over and chuckling. She and Aric appeared to be having their own fun, teasing each other with bites of cake. He felt another squeeze of his hand and his gaze met Dixie's as she stood. A gentle tug and soon he was following her out of the room and onto the main floor of the bakery.

She giggled as she led him past the glass case filled with miniature pastries, guiding him to a table along one wall covered in books of cakes. "There's what they picked," she said as she pointed to an elaborate one. The tiers alternated pale blue and cream, with piping that resembled antique lace and tiny, edible pearls. Delicate crystals sparkled around the tops of each layer, making it look more like a fabulous gown than a confection.

"It's great," he admitted and Dixie nodded.

"It is, but…" She looked up through her thick lashes as she sucked in her bottom lip. "Can I show you the one I like?"

"Sure!"

Grinning at his enthusiastic response she nudged him to another book and flipped through it quickly until she reached a page that it seemed she knew by heart. "That one."

The cake looked like a piece of night sky that'd been plucked from the heavens, with glossy, faintly-marbled, midnight blue tiers studded with tiny white stars and constellations. Even the topper echoed the celestial motif, a moon and sun surrounded by a band of stars. Dixie sighed and gazed up at him, her eyes shimmering in awe. "What do ya think?"

"Beautiful."

"Uh huh," she whispered. Her gaze fell to the picture and she drew her finger over it. "It's perfect."

"Perfect for what?" he teased as he grazed his hand over hers. The same smile he'd seen earlier turned up at him and she curled her fingers around his.

"Perfect for when I need a fancy cake," she murmured. "Not sure when that'll be… yet."

Smiling broadly as she tossed his word back to him, he noticed they'd started moving closer, like a ribbon tied around them both was slowly tightening. "So didja just wanna show me cakes?"

"Maybe more."

There was a flicker of humor in her eyes, but it faded into heat as her free hand swept up his arm and over his shoulder. His slid around her waist, pulling her gently to him and he touched his forehead to hers, skimming his mouth down to taste her breath.

"More?" he whispered.

"Yes please," she replied and pressed her lips to his.

Honey smooth and caramel soft, their mouths melded together and he was lost in her flavor. There were lingering traces of the treats they'd tasted but they didn't compare to the rich silk of her mouth and the whisper light strokes of her tongue. Her hand traveled from his shoulder to the back on his neck, rubbing the sensitive skin as their kiss grew deeper.

Time stretched out like pulled taffy while they held the languid kiss, unwilling to rush. All he knew was that it felt too good, too right, holding Dixie so close to him. He squeezed his arm tighter and the breathiest moan he'd ever heard escaped her, making him chuckle. Quiet giggles bubbled at his lips as their mouths finally came apart, but their foreheads stayed pressed together and he brushed his smile to hers.

"We should get back." Her deep sigh had goosebumps springing up over his body and he nodded slowly.

"You got a point, someone's gotta keep those two outta trouble," he said with a chuckle and she giggled again as she pressed her cheek to his.

"So who keeps us outta trouble?" she teased. Her eyes flashed with sass and sparks as she traced her finger over the rim of his ear, then they shared one more swift kiss, and headed back to the tasting room.

They were all smiles when they returned and they weren't the only ones. Aric and Nya both had spots of frosting and fillings on their faces, evidence that cake hadn't been the only thing tasted. Even Vee had reemerged, brandishing a happy smirk and floury hand-prints on her back and butt. She swished around humming as she cleaned up the dishes, and when she met Corso's eyes she gave him a knowing wink.

"So darling, is there anything else you wanted to try?"

"Nope, got the sample I wanted." He squeezed Dixie's hand and she bumped her shoulder into his while returning his grin.

"Me too," she agreed, then murmured. "And I'm looking forward to seconds."


	3. Smooth Moves

_Another_ _companion piece to 'Measuring Up', a story that was supposed to be a fun romp with Nya and Dixie working my RL job but turned into 'My Big Fat Cathar Wedding'. Many thanks to_ _Clicketykeys for all her help with this ^,^_

* * *

"Annnnd, one, two, three. One, two, three. Come on everyone, _feel_ the music."

Numen's voice held a hint of exasperation as he walked from couple to couple, making adjustments to hand positions or the angle of their arms. The handsome Twi'lek had a dancer's physique but didn't seem to have the temperament for teaching the art. Dixie was content to ignore him though, in fact most of the world faded away while she floated across the floor in Corso's arms.

Nya hadn't lied, she thought, the boy had moves. Corso was all strut and swagger as he guided her through spins. His strong embrace supported her while they sailed throughout the room, and she burst into a fit of giggles when he dipped her. She arched back as far as she could and her flexibility made his big, brown eyes widen.

"Way to go Dixie-girl." He grinned as he twirled her again, letting the skirt of her flirty violet dress swirl around her. "Let's show 'em how it's done."

Completely disregarding Numen, Corso led her to the center of the floor where they stopped with a sassy snap and he swung her into an arcing dip that had her hair almost brushing the floor. Some of the other couples hooted and applauded lightly as they sashayed in a graceful circle. Dixie backed up, sliding her hand along one of his arms until her fingers gripped his and lashed her foot out in a saucy kick before whirling back into his embrace. The clapping increased and he smiled widely, spinning her again before they danced back to the edge of the floor.

"Hey! No making the bride and groom look bad!" Nya's scolding laughter had Dixie giggling again.

"Then get better," she retorted laughingly.

It was Nya's idea for them to attend the class in the first place. She'd won lessons in a drawing at some event catering to soon-to-be brides, and confessed to Dixie that as much as she loved Aric, she wouldn't mind seeing him lighter on his feet. But Dixie had lost count of how many times she'd seen the large Cathar stumble over his fiancee, seeming oddly nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Don't worry about them Hotshot. We'll be the center of attention no matter what," said Aric.

"That sounds like a challenge to me, 'bout you Honey?" Dixie prodded Corso, but his eyes were on Aric and Nya. His lips twitched and if she didn't know better she would've thought he was trying not to laugh.

She tugged on his arm, capturing his attention, and he beamed down at her as they flowed like water past the other couples. But when they heard a quiet 'oof' from their friends' direction Corso glanced at them again and his shoulders shook slightly. Something's up, she realized. Reaching up she brushed her thumb across Corso's cheek and he looked down at her in surprise, only faltering for a moment before regaining his rhythm.

"Now what was that for?"

"You had a little 'smug' right here." She pointed to her own cheek and grinned. "Though I'd take care of it for you."

"C'mon Big Guy, I know you move better than that." Nya's voice carried across the dance floor as she pulled on Aric and Dixie heard a small snicker from Corso.

"Alright," she whispered. "Fill me in. You _know_ something."

"I know lots of things. Like... I can make you giggle if I do this." He dipped her in another sweeping arc and true to his prediction another stream of giggles bubbled from her. But she wasn't about to let him distract her.

"Start talking Honey."

"I can't." He tried looking solemn but the twinkle in his eyes ruined the effect, "Been sworn to secrecy, Best Man's Honor."

"Can't even tell me?" Dixie ducked her head down slightly to look at him from under her lashes and stuck out her lower lip "Pleeeease."

Corso faltered again, his brown eyes going blank for a moment before he shook his head. "Now that's plain mean. You oughta warn a fella before makin' him forget his name like that."

"Oh come on, dish." She batted her eyes at him and smirked. "I can tell you wanna."

"Well if I didn't before, I do now." He chuckled as he lowered his mouth to her ear. "This 'klutz' thing Aric is doing... it's all an act."

"No!" Dixie looked over at the couple again. Nya was still smiling patiently up at Aric who stumbled for the dozenth time, but now that Corso had pointed it out Dixie could see that the stagger did look forced. "But why? Don't he want to dance with her?"

"He wants to surprise her at the wedding," Corso whispered. "Make a show of it, music planned and everything. Wants it be be extra special."

"Ohhh."

Corso quickly put a finger over her lips, giving her a mock-stern look. "Now don't you be goin' off and tellin' her. This means a lot to him."

"I won't." She crossed her fingers over her heart and giggled. "Lucky for me I'm not as easily swayed as you are."

"You never had t'resist these." The same finger that had been over her lips traced along her brow whisper softly. "All the colors of dawn, and just as bright and hopeful."

"Hopeful, huh?" The poetic description had her knees going weak. "And what are they hoping for."

"A kiss, I think." He'd leaned in closer and she could see gold flecks sparkling in the rich, brown depths of his eyes. "And I don't mind obligin' one bit."

"Smoothie," she whispered as his breath caressed her lips.

"Excuse me."

The interruption startled them and they pulled back just enough to see Numen beckoning. "You two move so well. I'm wondering if I might borrow the lovely young woman for a moment."

Corso's eyes still held a hint of smolder as he looked questioningly at Dixie. "Whatcha think, Girl?"

"Can't hurt." She shrugged then winked at him. "Give you a chance to miss me."

"I always do," he called to her as she sauntered to the center of the dance floor.

She hadn't had much one-on-one with the dance instructor, but even as smitten as she was with Corso she could admit he was a hunk. The snug shirt and pants he wore seemed designed to emphasize his physique, making her wonder if it was by personal preference or typical of men in the dance industry. His startling blue eyes were filled with appraisal but she gave him a bland smile when she reached him.

"You move great. Professionally trained?"

"Not a lick," she admitted. "Just go where the music tells me." Turning back, she nodded to Corso. "Helps to have a good partner."

"I wholeheartedly agree. That's why I wondered if you'd help demonstrate a move. Just an easy lift, suitable for beginners."

"I guess I'd be alright with that."

"Good." He smacked his hands together loudly to grab everyone's attention. "Gather 'round students. Now a small lift can enhance your presence on the dance floor and impress your audience. Now lucky for me I've procured a beautiful volunteer, let's give her a round."

Dixie was ready to sink into the floor as he started clapping and the rest of the class followed dutifully, except for Nya who let out a shrill whistle and hooted. She caught Corso's eyes and he mouthed 'Need help?', but she shook her head. She _had_ agreed to do it, might as well get it over with.

Numen came up behind her, patting her shoulder reassuringly before putting his hands at her waist, then whispered to her, "Now I'm going to move your arm into position, you just need to keep it straight."

He cued the music then gently started swaying with her. Despite the switch in partners, Dixie went with it easily, feeling the notes flow through her. Numen ran one hand up her side to just under her arm, encouraging her to kept it outstretched. "Very good," he murmured, "Now, raise your leg."

Understanding hit her and she lifted the opposite leg, keeping it taut. Before she knew it Numen placed a hand under her ribcage and another just shy of her knee then lifted.

"Oh!"

She gasped in surprise, suddenly off the ground and supported against his chest. He hadn't raised her far, but she felt as though she might have been flying. Unsure of what to do, she squeezed her eyes shut, stretching out her other arm and leg in what she hoped was a graceful pose. He lifted her higher, gaining 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the class as he turned in a slow circle before letting her down softly.

Applause echoed through the studio and Dixie looked around for Corso, but couldn't see him. Her eyes darted over the group and she was about to walk away to search for him, but Numen still held her hand. He bowed for his class, pulling her gently so she dropped a small curtsy before extracting her hand from his.

"So that's how it's done class. Now let's take a quick break, and then you'll try it with your own partners."

Most of the students scattered, but Numen gestured for Dixie to come closer and they walked to the side of the room. "You're quite light on your feet. Were you kidding about no lessons?"

"Nope," she confirmed, and he smiled widely.

"A natural talent, very nice." He took her hand and leaned in. "You know, I'd be more than willing to help you see where that talent could lead."

Dixie knew a line when she heard one and laughed. "Get a lot of mileage from that one?"

For a moment he looked surprised, then his smile grew more genuine as he shrugged. "So much so it's worn thin it seems. Guess I need new lines."

"Why use lines at all? What's wrong with 'Hi. How's caf sound'?"

"Alright," he said, his smile warming up. "Hi, how's caf sound?"

"Ummm." Now that she didn't expect, that there was actual charm under the smooth veneer. "Sounds nice, but I'm kinda with someone."

"That fellow you were dancing with?" She nodded and he patted her hand. "Should've figured. You two dance like you can only see each other."

It wasn't the first time Dixie had heard comments like this, about how right she and Corso seemed together. But shades of the past had a way of coloring the future, and some of those shades were darker than she liked to remember. Still, when Corso crossed her mind she couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy, well, fuzzier than normal. A wistful smile pulled at her mouth as she looked at Numen. "Yeah, we do."

He smiled back approvingly. "No harm, no foul. Never was one to drive a wedge. But I might have another proposition for you."

"Really?" Drawing out the word, she raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head.

"Nothing like that. Your friend, Nyarah, you're her maid-of-honor, right?" Dixie nodded and he leaned in again. "Are you throwing her a bachelorette party?"

"Oh, those?" She'd planned on helping Nya with an outing with all the girls, but a 'bachelorette party' sounded so tawdry and dated. "I was putting something together, why?"

"Well you've got a bonafide pro right here little lady," he said proudly.

"What? Like a party planner?" she asked, and Numen started grinning.

"Parties yes, planning no. Used to run the Balmorra venues as 'Sir Loin'." He raised his hands behind his head and moved his pelvis in a slow grind. Her mouth fell open in shock and if her fuzz-covered cheeks could blush they'd have been bright red.

"So you were a..."

"Entertainer," he said, his grin softening. "I'll admit it's a bit unconventional, but it helped me open this place. And if you need something to get the girls going..."

He started gyrating and the sheer absurdity was too much for words. She started giggling again, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Hey buddy!" The harsh bark had both of them jumping back, and Dixie looked over to see Corso storming towards them, thunder in his eyes. "Why don't you lay off the lady?"

"Now listen friend..." Numen started while Corso glared at him.

"I ain't your friend," he snapped. "That's my girl you're tryin' to rub up on and..."

In a blink Dixie grabbed Corso's hand and gave him a sweet smile. "Honey, why don't we step over here?"

She tugged him along and he followed obediently, though his eyes were still flashing with ire. "Where we goin'?" he murmured.

"Just getting you outta there before you look like an ass," she whispered fiercely.

He jerked in surprise but thankfully let her lead him out into the hallway before asking, "What do you mean an ass?"

"I mean actin' like you were gonna tear Numen a new one just for dancin' with me."

"Dancin'?! Is that what you call it? Excuse me if I don't like seein' some guy getting' all..." He huffed and run his hand over his forehead. "Well it just seemed uncalled for."

"You trust me right?"

The quiet question took all the wind from his sails, the storm trickling down to a drizzle. "'Course I trust you Girl."

"And you trust that I can handle myself?"

"Well, yeah." He started looking chagrined and shifted from on foot to another while taking her hand. "It's just, the way I was raised you should look after your girl. And seein' him get like that, well it's my duty to..."

A chill went through Dixie as memories poked up from the dark corners she thought she'd banished them to and she couldn't hold back a shiver. "You don't have a duty, you have a girlfriend," she stated softly as she took her hand back. "And she doesn't much like being treated like an obligation. Or havin' to worry about her boyfriend going off half-cocked because some guy flirts with her."

She turned swiftly and trotted to the nearest door, blinking her suddenly hot eyes. "Dixie, I didn't mean it like that," called after her, but it was followed by a low growl of warning, and she chuckled bitterly as she walked through the door, already knowing who had her back.

Stepping into the parking lot the night breeze cooled her face as she raised it to the stars and gazed at the faraway twinkles. They'd always calmed her and she sighed as she mentally traced the familiar constellations, then again as a warm arm draped over her shoulders.

"Didn't bite him, did ya?" she asked, and heard Nya's low chuckle.

"No, would you feel better if I had?"

"No, probably would've ended up tending the wound."

Nya tugged Dixie close enough for the shorter girl to lean on her and they stood in silence, faces turned upwards. For a while Dixie just breathed in the scent of her friend, letting it calm her, then let out a long sigh. "I know he's a good guy," she said and felt Nya nod.

"He is," the red-maned Cathar tugged her tighter. "I also know you."

"Jealousy just..." Dixie shivered again, "It can get bad."

No words, just a soft purr vibrated against Dixie as Nya rubbed her cheek on the top of her head. Soon she was purring too, bad memories being pushed back by her friend's affection. She turned to the side and their arms came around each other in a supportive hug. "You're the best, you know that?" she murmured.

"You're pretty awesome yourself, and you deserve someone awesome." Nya laughed then pulled back to look down at her. "Just don't be trusting my taste in guys. You saw who I ended up with."

The wry comment got a chuckle from Dixie as she looped her arm through Nya's. "Don't shine me on, you picked a good one. And you love each other to death."

"Yeah, we do," Nya's eyes softened and shimmered in the starlight, then she gave Dixie another squeeze. "But I love you too, and it's always mates before dates. So you need me to take you home? Or I could ask Aric to strangle an apology from Corso?" Nya wiggled her brows at Dixie, "He'd do it too."

"Bet he would," Dixie giggled at the image then shook her head. "No, something tells me Corso'd be willing to apologize on his own."

"Bet he would," Nya agreed, "Let's head back in. My toes are starting go numb so I can probably handle that big klutz stomping all over them again."

The ladies headed back to the studio, arms still looped as they entered the building. They didn't have to go far before they saw a very remorseful looking Corso. "Dixie?" he called out and moved towards them, but his path was blocked by Aric. The tall Cathar's gaze darted to each woman, and when Nya nodded slightly he stepped aside.

Corso walked carefully to them, wringing his hands as he got closer. "Dixie-girl, I'm ... I can't even figure out how to say how sorry I am. I hurt you, an' even though it wasn't on purpose, I did, an' I'm so blasted sorry.

He stopped a few feet from the ladies as if not wanting to test boundaries. "I wasn't thinkin', an' it was stupid, I was so gorram stupid... I hope... can you maybe forgive me? I mean I know if you need awhile to ... if... it's... I understand..."

Nya nudged her and whispered, "Need me to stick around?" But when Dixie shook her head she headed to Aric. "Come on Big Guy, they're gonna chat."

Aric met Dixie's eyes for a moment, the concern in them warming her, and she gave him a little nod as Nya led him back to the studio's main room, then stepped closer to Corso. "So, no more outbursts like that."

"None, promise. " He drew an 'x' over his heart, worry still swimming in his eyes.

"Good," a tentative smile trembled on her lips. "'Cause I like where this seems to be leadin'."

"Me too, Dixie."

He let out a huge sigh of relief and took another step towards her, then froze again, letting her close the gap. She reached forwards and smoothed her fingers over his, then clasped them firmly, watching his smile blossom. This time they moved together, arms sliding around each other as he pulled her tight and her cheek rested on his chest.

Corso's hands stroked her back gently, and she got the feeling it was as much to soothe himself as it was her. Relaxing against the beat of his heart, she listened while the rapid thudding slowed and his breathing fell in time with hers. Notes flowed in a quiet stream from the other room and they started swaying as one, as if pulled by the same musical gravity. It was only when the melody stopped that she leaned back to meet his eyes and smiled.

"Well, you know what this means?" When he shook his head, she winked at him. "We had a fight. Now we get to kiss and make up."

The grin that spread across his face was as warm as his hot cocoa eyes. "Sounds good ta me."

His fingers grazed along her jaw whisper soft as his face dipped down and his lips brushed hers, once, then twice before pressing gently to hers. The warmth of his body wrapped around her, his firm arms holding her close, and suddenly nothing else mattered. The world faded away, her head spinning, her heart light.

It was almost like dancing.


End file.
